Breaking the Rules
by Water Dragon of the South
Summary: If there is one thing Freed cares about, it's rules. They are kept in a certain order, and must be followed. But what if the truest follower of rules breaks three of the biggest ones? AND THE BIGGEST QUESTION: Freed/Laxus or Freed /Mirajane? Mpreg. Rated T, ratings will probably go up. NO LEMONS, just fluffy stuff, probably.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am one of those people who LOVES trying new things, whether the results turn out right or not. I used to always write comedy, so I tried romance. It was awkward, but fun, to write. I tried angst, and it was strange, but people liked it. So, naturally, once I found mpreg and read a few, the hilariously awkward way it works made me fall in love instantly. Now I just HAVE to try it. Bear with me, people!

Freed is probably one of my favorite male characters in Fairy Tail. He seemed pretty horrid and dark at first, but then became caring and friendly to his "comrades." He also seems to be in love with Laxus, another character I LOVE. It was so freaking cute that I fell in love, especially after the hilarious episode 74. I definitely will be incorporating bits of his personality from that episode into the story.

I also think that it's a cool idea that he doesn't love Laxus, but admires him, and grows to love him. So I will definitely use that. xD

As for Laxus, what can I say? Tall, sexy, badass, he's staying just the way he is.

As for Mirajane, she's perfect as well. I do think she should have some badass moments, though.

Oh! And this story is currently rated T, but it could possibly escalate to M, just a warning. Don't worry, no lemony stuff, I can't do that. But it's a warning, so look out.

I hope you enjoy!

-LINEBREAK-

Freed opened his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut when he felt a horrid throbbing in his...everywhere. He felt tired...and sick.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." That was definitely Bickslow's voice. What was he doing here? And who the hell was he talking to?

"Freed? Can you hear me?" Evergreen. He tried to reply, but all that came out was a groan. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. As he suspected, Evergreen and Bickslow were there. But so was Laxus. And Makarov. And Mirajane. And Team Natsu. And pretty much everyone else in the guild. And they were at some hospital.

Oh, shit.

"Wha...what happened? What's going on?" Freed asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Laxus asked. Freed shook his head.

"You were hit by a spell cast by some wizard when we were taking out a dark guild," Bickslow explained.

"Oh." That was it? So why was everyone so concerned?

"You've been out for a couple of days. No one knows what hit you."

"Oh." He didn't really know what else to say.

"Did you guys finish the request?"

Evergreen hesitated, before sighing.

"We wanted to get back as soon as possible, in case the spell did permanent damage," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Freed apologized. He didn't want to make them miss out on the 300,000 jewel.

Laxus scowled at him.

"Why the fuck are you sorry?" He snapped.

"For not paying attention. If I had paid more attention, I wouldn't have gotten hit. I wouldn't have made you guys have to leave early."

"It's alright, Freed. There are other jobs," Evergreen said.

"Although you won't be allowed on any for a while," Mirajane piped up, almost making Freed jump. He'd completely forgotten about everyone else.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not confirmed yet. The doctors haven't found anything, but the spell obviously had SOME effect. As soon as they release you, you're going to see Porlyushica," Makarov said.

"Very well." Freed sat up slowly. "When will they release me?"

"Later today. They want to run more tests on you, and now that you're up, they'll do an X-ray."

Freed nodded, before turning to the guild.

"You didn't have to stay," he said, still slightly overwhelmed by all the people staring at him.

"Like hell we didn't!" Natsu said with a smirk.

"You're part of our family, Freed. We care about you just as much as we care about everyone else," Lisanna said cheerfully.

"A real man stays by his family's side," Elfman declared.

It was shocking. Everyone was there for him, even after the terrible things he did. Was this what having a family was really about?

-LINEBREAK-

"Well, get in, you stupid human!" Porlyushica screamed in Freed's face.

He had been released from the hospital the day before. The doctor had confirmed there was nothing wrong with him, but Makarov insisted that he should see Porlyushica, and so that is exactly what he did. Along with the rest of the Thunder Legion. He'd tried to talk them out of it, but they persisted. So he reluctantly allowed them to come.

"Man, that bitch really needs someone to tell her she's human too. Or is she?" Bickslow muttered.

"Quiet!" Evergreen hissed.

"I thought I was only seeing one, yet you bring four humans? Makarov, you'll be the death of me." They hesitantly stepped inside, sitting on the couch.

"Makarov explained the situation to me. I'll just run some tests on you and then you leave! Got it?" Freed quickly nodded.

"Come with me." Freed followed her into a room in the back.

She scanned him quickly with some sort of magic, then screamed at him to leave and not come back until invited. She would give the tests to Makarov.

Freed quickly fled the room. The others were waiting.

"Well?" Laxus asked.

"She'll give the results to the Master," Freed said.

"So we can leave? Hurray!" Bickslow cheered.

"Hurray! Hurray!"his babies cheered.

-LINEBREAK-

"So nothing's wrong?" Mirajane asked, wiping off the counter.

"No, apparently. I'm not allowed to go on job requests for two weeks, to be safe, though. The spell had no other effect than knocking me out, or at least that's all the master told me," Freed replied.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'that's all he told you?'"

"I'm not sure. It just seemed like he was keeping something from me. Something...important."

"Hm." Mirajane frowned, thinking. "I could ask him if you like."

"No need to trouble yourself. I'm sure he'll tell me if I need to know."

Suddenly Laxus showed up.

"Mirajane, I need to talk to you," he said quietly. Mirajane nodded, slightly confused.

"I'll be right back," she said, following Laxus.

-LINEBREAK-

"I decided to tell you since you're probably the person Freed's closest to outside the guild," he said seriously.

"Yes? Is it about what happened?"

"Yeah. Gramps got the results."

"And?"

"There was nothing wrong, but apparently Porlyushica sensed something was off."

"Off?"

"Yeah. It was some sort of dark magic, but it was so unfamiliar that she couldn't tell what it was."

"Why didn't she tell Freed?" Mirajane found it completely unfair not to tell someone about their own condition.

"He needs to rest, not worry. Better to not tell him unless we're sure about anything."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if he's not with us, he's with you. Can you keep an eye on him, just to make sure he's okay? If something changes in the way he acts, it might be best to bring him back to Porlyushica."

"Got it."

"Thanks, Mira. I owe you one."

"Just looking out for a friend!" She said, faking a smile, and walked back to Freed.

He instantly noticed the slight frown on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

Freed nodded, standing up.

"Well, I should probably go home," he said.

"Oh! Um, I'll walk with you!" She said quickly, hurrying after him.

"There's no need," Freed said, heading towards the door.

"Really, I'd like to!"

"But what about-"

"Lisanna can watch the bar! Let's go!" Mirajane grabbed her coat and Freed's arm, dragging him out of the guild hall.

"Well, um- okay." Freed was confused, but allowed Mirajane to guide him out of the guild hall, through the streets of Magnolia, up to his door step, and straight into his living room.

"This really wasn't necessary," Freed said, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Oh, um..." Mirajane blushed. Maybe she had gotten a little bit carried away.

"I'm sorry, Freed. I know I'm being weird but...I'm just worried!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true! It's just...you were hit by some weird magic and you come out with no side effects? I just don't buy it!"

"Mira..." Freed sighed, shaking his head. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine. The mage doctors AND Porlyushica say so. If something happens, I can always just go back."

"I know, but..." Mira shook her head and smiled.

"I guess I worry too much. Sorry, Freed."

"It's perfectly fine. Better to worry too much than to not worry at all." He hung up his coat.

"Well, thank you for bringing me home. Don't worry, if something happens, Evergreen lives right next door. I'll be fine." Miajane nodded, kissed his cheek, and left.

Freed shook his head again, chuckling to himself, and got ready for bed.

A/N: A few things I want to say:

1) Sorry if I put too much into it, I usually write really long chapters and then take forever to update, so I add as much as possible so you won't be waiting too long with too little.

2) I also apologize for all the line breaks. I have a VERY short attention span in writing, so I have to move forward quickly or I'll get bored and either stop, or write something stupid. So this story will probably progress very quickly, what with the long chapters and many linebreaks.

3) I'm starting to think of a sort of love triangle. I love Mira, and I love Freed/Mira, so I think I might add a little into this story. But FEAR NOT! This is a Fraxus story. Or at least I think so. We'll have to see as we progress together!

4) Also, I'm sorry for spelling errors. I write very quickly, (when I actually write), and I read quickly as well. So I definitely do spell checks on my works, and usually can catch most errors, but usually leave at least one or two, by accident. And I usually don't go back and change my work once I post it, but if you're nice, it's definitely a possibility! :)

5) Sorry for apologizing so much. It's part of my personality.

6) Please review! It makes me so very happy! :D

-Water Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M BAAACK! Yes, sometimes I update quickly. When my interest spikes, so does my work. It's definitely enjoyable right now.

So, A LOT will happen in this chapter, so brace yourselves!;)

Oh, Thank you for reviewing! I love you!

Nayera (Guest): I'm not surprised. But no. One of them will end up with Freed. There might be bits and pieces of the two of them together, but that's probably it. I don't really ship those two.

Guest: Thank you! You given me extra motivation!

-LINEBREAK-

Freed woke up early, as usual, and got ready, starting with a shower. While he showered he washed his hair. When he finished, he fixed his hair, which usually took an hour. Then he had a cup of coffee. Finally, he got dressed and prepared to leave for the guild. He was just grabbing his sword when there was a knock at the door.

Answering it, he saw the Thunder Legion waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't mind, it just didn't happen often.

"Um..." everyone seemed uneasy.

"Well?"

"Mira wanted us to walk with you. She threatened us, actually," Bickslow said.

"Do you mind?" Evergreen asked.

"No. I'm ready, let's go." He walked out, nodding to Laxus as he walked past him.

"So...how do you feel?" Evergreen asked.

"A little tired, but otherwise fine. It's to be expected."

"It's kinda weird," Bickslow commented.

"What is?" Freed asked.

"What happened. It just...it didn't have any side effects. Surely if it knocked you out for two days...it had to do something."

"Yeah, and actually, something does seem...off," Evergreen added.

"Off?"

"Yeah, like, something different. Are you sure that old bitch knew what she was doing?" Bickslow asked.

"Master trusts her. And besides she probably did as much good as those mage doctors did, if not better. I don't see why she wouldn't know what she was doing. But," Freed hesitated, frowning, "I suppose it did feel like Master was leaving something out. Like, he wasn't being entirely truthful."

"Really? How so?"

"He just didn't seem like he was telling me everything. Like...there was something he felt I shouldn't know. But I'm sure he'll tell me if it's important."

-LINEBREAK-

"It's cute, isn't it?" Mirajane suddenly asked, sitting beside Freed.

"Hm? What?" He asked, following her gaze to where Evergreen and Elfman were chatting with each other.

"Oh, them? Sure." He wasn't interested in other people's relationships. He was more interested in the book he was reading. He turned back to it.

"I'm starting to think that Cana has a crush on Bickslow," Mirajane commented, not noticing that Freed really wasn't paying much attention.

"Mm-hm."

"You know, I think you and Laxus are the only ones who aren't paired up with anyone."

"I suppose."

Mirajane turned to her green haired friend.

"Well, is there anyone you like?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Oh, come on. There's got to be some girl you like."

"Sure. I like Evergreen. And you."

Mirajane huffed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"I honestly can't think of a girl here I actually like, in that way."

"Well, I'll just find someone then!" Mirajane scanned the room.

"I'll go through everyone, and you tell me what you think of them, kay?"

Freed sighed, realizing he probably wouldn't finish his book any time soon.

"Very well."

"Um...Lucy?"

"Blonde, rather ditzy. Not enough clothing, too much sex appeal."

"Um, okay...Levy?"

"Short, smart, taken by Gajeel."

"Oh, yeah... Juvia?"

"Hm, very sweet girl, actually. Madly in love with Gray."

"Um, Cana?"

"Rude and abusive," Freed declared, blushing. He still hadn't gotten over the horror of having bikini babes thrown at him in every direction.

"Oh, my...Erza?"

"Titania? Very beautiful, yes, but obnoxious, over the top, and obsessed with cake and clothes."

"Hm, Wendy?"

"Besides the 8 year gap?"

"Point taken...Bisca? Oh, scratch that, I forgot she's married...Lisanna?"

"Small, young, and in love with Natsu."

"Wha...my little sister isn't in love with Natsu!"

"Whatever you say."

"Grr...well, I'd say Evergreen, but she's with Elfman...me?"

"Motherly, caring, loving, and beautiful," Freed said, picking his book up and getting back to reading.

Mirajane froze, before blushing. Did he really think that? How sweet...

She shook her head. "Well, you still should at least try to pick someone!"

Freed sighed, not looking up.

"If it bothers you that much, Mira, I'll just go out with you."

"Wha...me...no!"

"Why not?"

"I...I want you to go out with someone because you actually like them, not because I'm trying to pair you up with someone!"

"I do like you, Mira. Probably more so than any other girl here, even Evergreen."

"But...you don't..."

"No, I don't. And I probably never will like a girl in that way. But if it really does bother you, I'd be more than happy to go out with you."

"Oh..." Mirajane paused, shocked. Would she go out with Freed? He was a really sweet person...and they didn't have to be in an actual relationship. They could pretty much stay the way they were.

Then she had an idea.

"Before I agree, I have one more question for you."

"Yes?"

"Are there any guys you like?"

"...No. I'm not interested in any men."

"Well then, Freed, I'll go out with you!"

Freed, got up, grabbed his book, and walked off.

Mirajane was still frozen in her seat.

What...what the hell just happened?

-LINEBREAK-

"You WHAT?!" Bickslow shouted.

"I told Mira I'd date her." Freed seemed very indifferent.

"But...but why..." Bickslow was at a loss for words.

"Well, congrats, Freed, on your first partner. I didn't even know you liked her."

"I don't, not in that way. She's more of...a friend. Not a sister, not a lover, but a friend. Who I wouldn't date."

"Then why..." Bickslow gawked.

"Because she was determined to have me paired up with someone, and better her than anyone else."

"Freed, I thought you were gay," Laxus pointed out.

"I'm not. What gave you that impression?"

"Um, your entire personality, maybe?!" Bickslow shook his head. "Man, and here all this time I thought you'd end up with a guy, like Gray, or, or Natsu, or even Elfman!"

"I won't say I wouldn't date a man, I'm just not right now. I'm dating Mirajane."

"Well, when you go back to being gay, let me know."

"Why?"

"Because, stupid, if you're taking partners, count me in!"

"...I'm probably not going to date you, Bickslow."

"Aw, why?"

"Why would you WANT to date me?"

"Because you're so fucking cute!"

"I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"I guess I can see what he's saying. You are kinda cute, Freed."

"Shut up." Freed didn't appreciate being called cute. He didn't think he was cute. He didn't even think he was particularly handsome.

"Well, Laxus thinks you're cute, don't you Laxus?"

"Hm?" Laxus turned and looked at Freed. Freed, annoyed, went back to his book.

"Hm, I suppose. Only when he's pissed, though."

Freed stood up abruptly, grabbing his book, and storming off.

"Aw, c'mon, I was kidding!" Laxus called out.

Freed knew Laxus was kidding. Usually it wouldn't bother him. But for some reason, he wasn't in the mood to be teased.

He stormed out of the guild, angrier than he should have been, and headed home.

-LINEBREAK-

"I was just kidding."

"Leave me alone." Laxus had followed him out of the guild. Freed just wanted to be left alone.

"What's with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm going home."

"Well, according to Mirajane, you're not allowed to go by yourself. I'll go with you."

"I don't need to be coddled!"

"I'm not coddling you!"

"Then do me a favor and go back to the guild."

"Do you want Mira to go all Satan Soul on me?"

"I honestly don't care." Freed walked a little faster. He was almost home anyway.

Laxus continued to pester him and follow him all the way home.

"Well, I'm home, so goodbye." Freed tried to close the door, but Laxus grabbed it and shoved back open.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up with you."

Freed made a noise that was somewhere in between a whine and a groan and stalked off, leaving the door open,

Taking that as an invitation to come in, Laxus stepped inside.

"Nice place you got here," he commented.

"I didn't invite you in."

"You didn't kick me out, either."

Freed ignored him and went into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

Laxus sat down in the living room and watched the lacrima for a while. Freed, on the other hand, took a bath and changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of green and white striped pajama pants and a white T-shirt. Then he pulled his hair up in a ponytail and entered the living room.

"Why are you still here?" He sighed, plopping in a recliner.

"You didn't tell me to leave," Laxus pointed out.

"Look, I'm not mad, okay? I'm frustrated. And annoyed, because you won't leave."

"I could, but you still haven't told me to."

"Fine then. Leave."

"Alright, but you're coming with me."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm going to a party. Someone I met while being expelled invited me. You're coming with me."

"Absolutely not! I don't go to parties."

"Well, now you do. Get dressed, and you probably shouldn't wear your coat. It might get ruined."

"No! I refuse! I absolutely will NOT go to a party!"

-LINEBREAK-

"Remind me how you managed to rope me into this," Freed groaned.

"As your leader, you follow my orders. I order you to come to this party."

"I can't believe this."

"Hey, Freed! Laxus!" The boys turned to see Mirajane coming towards them.

"Oh, hello, Mira," Freed said.

"Hi! Where are you two heading?"

"Laxus roped me into going to some party one of his friends is holding."

"Oh? A party?"

"Yeah."

"I can't see Freed enjoying himself at a party."

"Well, I'll just have to change that," Laxus said. Neither Freed nor Mirajane liked the smirk on his face.

"Um, maybe I should go with you. No telling how torturous this party will be, and you to need a chaperone."

"I'm an adult!"

"Could've fooled me," Freed muttered.

-LINEBREAK-

The party had been going on for several hours now. Freed was more than ready to go home. Mirajane was off somewhere else, probably trying to keep Laxus out of trouble. He was content trying to stay invisible.

Laxus finally walked, or rather stumbled, up to him.

"Hey, Freed, whatcha doin?" he slurred, obviously drunk.

"Ugh, you're drunk." Freed wrinkled his nose as Laxus draped an arm over him.

"Maybe. You should try the punch here, it's great."

"I'd rather not."

"Boss's order. Go get yourself a drink."

Freed groaned. Damn himself for following the rules. He sulked over to the punch bowl, where Mirajane, true to form, was doling out punch.

"Oh, hello Freed. Have you seen Laxus?"

"Yes, he's very drunk. He ordered me to come get a drink."

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Mirajane handed him a cup.

"Thank you." Freed left.

Mirajane continued to give out punch for a while. Then she left to go talk to some people she'd seen in town before. She even tried some of the punch, as if she didn't know it was spiked. She didn't drink much.

Knowing that she should probably go find the boys, she left to go look for them.

They were nowhere in sight.

-LINEBREAK-

Freed was pretty sure he was drunk. He had no idea as to whether or not he was, not ever having any experience with it, but he had a pretty strong feeling he was.

Laxus had dragged him over to a table and was talking nonstop about anything and everything. Freed was trying to focus on why the table was turning purple.

"Ya know, I kinda like you," Laxus announced.

"Really?" Freed looked at Laxus, who was grinning.

"Yeah. I always thought you were pretty cute, but last time I said so you got pretty pissed off."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh. Do ya like me?"

Freed was confused. Firstly, why was he having this conversation in the first place, and secondly, did he like Laxus? He wasn't sure. Maybe he did. Wait, why would he think that? He was dating Mirajane. Then again, he didn't really like her in that way...

"I dunno. I guess so." Why was he talking like that? He was definitely drunk.

"Then come here." Freed got up and walked to Laxus, who grabbed him by the shirt...and kissed him.

No. This wasn't right. But still...it felt nice.

Laxus pulled back, chuckling, before standing up and throwing Freed over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

He could feel a deep rumble when Laxus laughed.

"To my place to...spend the night."

A/N: Oooh, "spend the night..."

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Thank you once again for the reviews!

And yes, for the time being, Freed is going out Mira.

And, like I said earlier, this will NOT be a Mirajane/Laxus story. One of them will end up wih Freed. So, if you expected Mirajane/Laxus, then I'm sorry. I'll write another story for you.

Please review! It makes my updates even faster!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, everyone! Time for chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Well, there's one vote in that direction! :) Heehee!

Midori the Matchmaker: Well, at least I know where your vote stands! And, just to warn you, it's more than likely going to be an on and off type thing. So you should probably look out for that if it'll piss you off.

Guest: :D Thank you!

Oh, and, I should probably warn you, you're not going to know who his partner is until the very end, so don't expect to know for a while!

Anyhoo, please enjoy!

P.S. Really sorry about not updating, I decided to be lazy and instead watch a Metal Fight Beyblade Marathon. But guess what? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm officially 14 years old!

-LINEBREAK-

The first thing Freed noticed when he woke up was he had a headache. A terrible one. The second thing he noticed was he was naked. The third thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bedroom. And finally, the fourth thing he noticed was that he was pretty much draped over Laxus's body.

He blinked, confused, trying to remember what happened. The last things he remembered from the night before was drink another cup of that punch...and kissing Laxus...and being taken to go spend the nig-

Oh, no. Oh god, no.

He literally jumped off of the bed, stumbling backwards onto his butt. Seeing Laxus stir, he quickly grabbed a nearby sheet and wrapped it around himself.

Laxus woke up and groaned.

"Aw, shit. Drank too much, he mumbled to himself, not even noticing Freed.

"What the hell...why am I..." his eyes finally landed on Freed.

"Freed! What...what the fuck are you doing in my apartment? Wait, I remember something about a party...and drinking...and I...oh shit!" By this time Freed's face could probably bring Erza's hair to shame.

"Good morning to you too, Laxus," he said, a weak smile on his face.

"Shit shit shit...dammit." Laxus sighed, running a hand through his hair. He would be pretty speechless.

"I'm sorry, Laxus."

"Again, with the apologizing! What are you sorry for this time?"

"This...this whole situation."

"Well, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I forced you to come."

"No, you didn't. I came out of my own free will. If I had felt the need to leave, I would've left." Freed looked around. "I'm going to find my clothes."

"Fine. I'm gonna go shower." Laxus got up and left. Freed took that opportunity to go find his clothes.

They smelled strange, but he put them back on anyway. Not like he had anything else to wear.

He sat in the living room until Laxus finally came out.

"I'm going to head home. I need to shower and get some clean clothes," he said, standing up.

"Okay. See you at the guild."

-LINEBREAK-

"You, young man, are pregnant." Porlyushica said.

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant."

"That's...that's not possible."

"No, given the right magic, it's very possible. I've been working with someone else who also has the same problem."

"Wait...there's another man...whose..."

"Yes, but I think his case is a little different from yours."

Freed was pretty much frozen in his seat. Men getting pregnant wasn't something that was supposed to happen. Why the hell would there be a spell to make it happen?

"What type of spell..."

"If I knew, I would've told you, stupid human! You see all the problems you're causing me?"

It had been three weeks, since the incident at Laxus's place. Mirajane had pretty much beaten Laxus senseless. Afterwards she apologized, then screamed at him for getting Freed drunk and leaving without warning.

Over the next few weeks, Freed had changed considerably. He was moody, and got easily pissed off. After a while he started puking all of the time. Mira and Laxus had taken him to Porlyushica because he wouldn't stop puking, and they thought had something to do with the spell. Which apparently it did. Just not exactly what was expected.

And so now they were waiting in the other room, while Freed was being told that he was pregnant.

"Well, how...whose kid is it?"

"Depends. I don't know enough about the spell yet. Trust me, you're not the first person to ask this question. Luckily for you, I'm already doing research for the other person."

"Well, who is the other person? Do I know him?"

"Sure, if you know a Rogue Cheney."

Freed had never heard of a Rogue Cheney before in his life. Wait a minute, yes he had. He was in the Grand Magic Games...the Shadow Dragon Slayer?

"Wait, how come he came here?"

"Makarov sent him. How he knew, I'll never know. But that's not important! Maybe you should be more worried about your own problem!"

"Wha...what should I do?"

"Well, first off you should leave me to my research!"

"...And then?"

"How should I know, stupid human? Oh, here's a thought. Why don't you go look up that Rogue person? Maybe he has a better idea."

"Oh." That wasn't such a bad idea. He'd have to ask Master Makarov.

"Well, get out! I'm tired of seeing your face!"

Still shocked, he left the room.

-LINEBREAK-

"How...how's that possible?" Mira asked.

"I don't know. It must've been the spell. It obviously did something to the inside of my body."

If Mirajane had been shocked, the look and Laxus's face was priceless. His face was whiter than Mira's hair.

"Who...whose kid..."

"She's not sure yet. For all I know, it could be the caster's. Which would be disconcerting, especially since I have no idea who that would be."

"I'm sorry, Freed. I truly am." Mira looked honestly sorry.

"Well, I suppose it's alright. I'll have to live with it."

"Well, I'll be here for you. We all will!" Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks, Mirajane. I'm very thankful." Freed sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose I should tell Ever and Bickslow. And Master. And everyone else in the guild." This was going to be a long day.

-LINEBREAK-

"You're what?" Bickslow's jaw dropped.

"I didn't even know spells like that existed," Evergreen said.

"Well, apparently they do. And they work fast, too. I wouldn't think you'd start having symptoms so early."

"So what, are you a girl or something?" Bickslow still seemed shell-shocked.

"Not that I know of. For all I know, I'm still male."

"How does that even...you know what, forget it. Who's kid is it?"

"Again, I don't know. Porlyushica is going to do more research in order to figure out." Freed really wasn't in the mood to explain that the kid more than likely belonged to Laxus.

"So what are you going to do now?" Evergreen asked.

"It appears that there's another person out there in my situation, though according to Porlyushica, his case is different. I'm going to ask Master about it tomorrow."

"So you're not the first? Well, I suppose that's one good thing coming out of this."

"I suppose. I'm going to head home, I need to think."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Freed," Evergreen said.

Freed nodded, leaving the guild.

-LINEBREAK-

"Mirajane! What are you doing here?" Freed asked.

"I decided that I would come and make you dinner tonight. You don't mind, do you?"

"Um...no, it's alright. Thank you." Mirajane smiled.

"No problem!" Just then his doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! You go sit in the living room and wait, kay?"

Freed obliged, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Laxus? You wanted to talk to Freed? He's in the living room," he could hear Mirajane saying.

"Thanks." Within a few seconds, Laxus was standing in his living room.

"Hey," he said, rather awkwardly, which was strange for Laxus.

"Hello, Laxus. What brings you here?"

"Freed, I think we should talk."

"Yes, we should. Because I'm ninety-nine percent sure that this kid is not the caster's."

Laxus sighed. "So you guessed that, too. What should we do?"

"I don't know, Laxus. I honestly don't know. Besides, we should wait until Porlyushica can confirm it before trying to figure out what to do."

"And? If it's the caster's?"

"Well, then I have no idea what to do then. If it comes to that, I'll go on from there."

"...And if it's mine?"

Freed shook his head. "I honestly don't know what to tell you, Laxus. I'm still in shock from it all."

"Damn it, Freed, I really am sorry."

"It's fine, Laxus. I was stupid enough to drink that punch, I should accept the fact that I got drunk and... it led to all this."

"It's not your fault, Freed. I told you to, drunk or not. In fact, I was stupid enough to invite you to the party. And now look what it led to." Laxus facepalmed.

"I still can't believe that I was drunk enough to actually do something like that."

"Believe me, neither can I," a voice behind them said. Both heads whipped around to see a very pissed Mirajane standing behind them.

A/N: OH, GOD NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yerg, srry for taking so long to update. In and out of the hospital, but FEAR NOT! I live, and will vigilantly continue this story.

Thank you for the reviews, sorry for taking so long to answer some of them!

Marwyn: Thank you! And YES! A NIGHT WITH LAXUS!

Guest: Thank you!

Yaoi Clown: OMG! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! And thank you very much!

Pan (Guest): Thank you! I definitely will!

Orthrus: I know where your vote stands! :)

Kitty723: Me too! And thank you!

FlamingGinger06: Heehee! Yeah, most of those were wrong couples. But you did get it right in the end! And thank you so very much!

Stacticy Fox Atra: I KNOW, I LOVE HIM TO DEATH. I just HAD to add him in on the action!

RavenofSilver: Well, I'm honored! And, yes I know! I'm not bisexual, but Freed is so cute that way, HOW CAN I RESIST?!

I...I think that was everyone...if I skipped you, PM ME TO HATE!

You know what? I'm a lonely person. Pm me anytime you want! But unless you want spoilers, don't ask me about things happening in the story. You can ask me ABOUT the story, but not about things happening in it. Unless you want spoilers, which I will more than happily give.

Oh! I also wanted to tell you, I'm thinking of doing a story about Lamia Scale. I love them all to pieces, so I might start a story about them.

AND LAST OF ALL! If you have a story preference, and you'd like me to write a story about something in particular, look on my profile to see if you know any of the anime's that I've seen, and if you want a story about any of them, pm me to let me know!

OKAY! I'm done bothering you. You may go hence forth and read now.

-LINEBREAK-

"How could you do something like this and not tell anybody?!" Mirajane screeched.

"I...um," Freed stammered, face red.

"I-it's not what you think, Mira," Laxus tried to explain.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT FUCK FREED, BASTARD?!" Mirajane roared.

"Well, yes, but it was an accident, and-"

"I will PEEL YOU LIKE AN ORANGE! GET OVER HERE AND DIE!"

"Mira!" Freed, in a leap of faith, plunged foward in front of Mirajane, in order to stop her from ripping Laxus to shreds.

"It's okay, Mira! Besides, we don't know for sure that it's Laxus's child!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME YOU FUCKED SOMEBODY ELSE, TOO?!"

"NO! No, I did NOT. This was the first, the ONLY time I ever...well, you know. But either way, we were drunk! It wasn't intended!"

Mira sighed, calming down a little.

"I know," she said softly, "but I wish you would've told me. Besides, he shouldn't have invited you to a damn party anyway." She glared at Laxus as she said that.

"Yes, but remember, it's also possible that it's the caster's child, too. It's not necessarily Laxus's child." Freed sighed, shaking his head.

"I...I'm too tired to deal with this tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to see Master Makarov and ask about the other person. For tonight, let's eat and go to bed."

"Okay, you're right. Let's eat. Laxus, you can stay, if you want," Mira offered.

"Nah, I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Goodbye, Laxus." Freed watched as the lightening dragon slayer left the house.

-LINEBREAK-

"Master, I need to talk to you," Freed said hesitantly.

"I have already been informed of your condition, Freed. And your wish to find Rogue Cheney. I can assure you that he is within reach. He is staying at Nagisa's Inn near the edge of Magnolia, along with Sting Eucliffe and their Exceeds. You do know where that is, don't you?"

Freed nodded. He had stopped there a few times to check up on some friends of his who worked there.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you find them, anyway?"

"I didn't. Team Shadowgear found him and Sting, they were obviously on a job and were unexpectedly attacked, or at least Rogue was. Apparently the caster of the spell got him pregnant, and they didn't know until after I sent them to Porlyushica." Makarov looked at Freed.

"Have you told anyone other than the Rajinshu and Mirajane?"

"No. But I decided to leave the explaining to them. They asked to explain it, anyway."

"Alright. Are you going to the inn right now?"

"Yes, I planned on going today."

"Take someone with you. I won't have my children getting themselves hurt." Freed nodded and left the office.

The Rajinshu (minus Laxus, who was on a job), and Mirajane were waiting for him outside.

"Well, what did he say?" Evergreen asked.

"Apparently Porlyushica already told him, which kept me from a LOT of explaining."

"Did you find out anything about the other dude?" Bickslow asked.

"Rogue Cheney? Yes, I did. I'm going over to see him right now, he's staying at Nagisa's Inn on the other side of town."

"I'll go with you," Mira offered.

"Thank you. Master wasn't going to let me go by myself anyway." He turned to Evergreen and Bickslow.

"You're going to tell them, right?"

"The guild? Yeah, no sweat. We got your back," Bickslow grinned.

"Thank you. I'm leaving now." Freed left the guild, followed by Mirajane.

-LINEBREAK-

Freed and Mira took the train to the edge of town, since Mirajane insisted that he didn't need to walk. They were now inside the inn, talking with the owner, Nagisa.

"Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe? Yes, they're still here. They're in room 203," Nagisa said in her normally cheerful voice.

"Thank you for your time." The pair walked the flight of tairs to said room, and knocked on the door.

"FRO WILL GET IT!" A tiny voice rang from the other side. The door clicked, and a tiny green Exceed wearing a frog suit opened the door. How she managed that, Freed had no idea.

"Hello, I'm Freed Justine. I'd like to talk to Rogue, please,"he said politely.

"Frosch, what have I said about answering the door?" a voice complained. A blonde haired mage, Sting, walked to the door. He was shirtless, and looked like he just woke up.

"Who the hell are you?" he muttered.

"I'm Freed Justine, from Fairy Tail. I'm here to talk to Rogue."

"Fairy Tail? What, you speaking for Makarov now, the old geez?"

"No. I'm here for myself. This is Mirajane Strauss. I just need to talk to Rogye about a few things, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do, and he's not here. Go away."

"Sting, shut up, I can speak for myself." A black haired mage, obviously Rogue, walked up to the door.

"You said you're from Fairy Tail? Do you have any news fron Porlyushica?"

"No, unfortunately. She sent me here, but actually, I came because I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Look, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't having the same problem as you," Freed said, deciding the best way to approach this was to dive in head first.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're..."

"Pregnant? Yes. And yes, it was because of a spell. I obviously have no experience with this. And since you've been pregnant longer, or at least known about it longer, what can you tell me about it?"

"Come in." He let Freed and Mirajane in. Frosch, the little green exceed, flew up onto his lap as he sat down.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Were you hit by a spell?"

"Yes, of course. I'm assuming you were, too."

"Yes, can you identify the caster?"

"No. We were traveling through Magnolia anyway, and were unexpectedly attacked, or something like that. Never saw the caster."

"So no one knows who the caster is," Mirajane mumbled, deep in thought.

"Well, I just know that I don't. Someone may know the caster and their motive."

"Hm. When are you supposed to go see Porlyushica again?"

"When invited, apparently. Which I won't know until Makarov tells me."

"Okay then, Rogue, it was nice meeting you. I'll more than likely see you later. In fact, you could stop by Fairy Tail, one day, if you like."

"Well, I'm not one for huge crowds, but I might. What about you, Sting?"

Said blond dragon slayer had been standing in the corner, listening.

"Sure, whatever. I don't think Sabertooth will want us back anytime soon, anyway."

"Great, I suppose I'll see you later, then."

Rogue nodded, walking to the door and letting them out.

Once they were outside, Mirajane started talking.

"Well, I don't know if that was helpful or not, but at least he knows what you're going through," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I suppose it's a start. I wonder if he'll show up."

"At the guild? It's possible. I wouldn't say he definitely will, but he seemed interested in what you had to say. Maybe he'll come."

Freed certainly hoped so. This was probably his best bet at finding out who the caster was. If he didn't show, they could possibly be back at square one.

A/N: Omg, I'm so tired. It's time for me to apologize.

Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote it at 11 o clock at night.

Sorry if Rogue was too OOC. He should become a little more normal later.

Sorry that I wrote a piece of crap. I'll try to do better next time.

Sorry I keep apologizing. It's what I do.

Please send reviews! I love them almost as much as I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! Thank you all for reviewing!

FlamingGinger06: Lol, can't disagree with you there. And that...that was probably the BEST idea I have ever received for ANYTHING! I will DEFINITELY use that, planning out a story right now. ;)

Staticy Fox Atra: Aw, well thank you. Makes me feel better about myself.

RavenofSilver: I just had to have some chemo done. I have lupus. And I KNOW, FROSCH IS SO FREAKING CUTE! And lol, I just figured she'd react like that.

Guest: Yes, I also love Mira/Freed. And I am taking requests, actually. So I'll definitely put it on my agenda to write a story that is SPECIFICALLY for each pairing, I promise. That way we won't have to worry about someone being upset because the story didn't end the way they wanted to. I'll try to do something for everyone.

-LINEBREAK-

"Mirajane, this honestly isn't necessary," Freed moaned.

"Of course it is! And besides, don't you think it would be better if you were staying with someone instead?"

"Well, um, I suppose, but-"

"Well there you go! Where's the guest room?"

"Down the hall on the right."

"Thanks!" Mirajane made her way down the hall, suitcases in tow.

Freed shook his head. Somehow Mirajane got it in her brain that Freed needed "someone to take care of him," and so she decided that she was the person for the job, and took it upon herself to move into his house, straight into his spare guest room.

He didn't really need to be taken care of, especially this early on. He was only possibly a month pregnant, if that much.

Deciding to help, he went back to the front door and brought one of the other three suitcases down the hall into the room.

"This is nice," Mira commented, looking around the room.

"Thank you. Where do you want this?" he asked, gesturing to the suitcase in his hand.

"Oh, I could've gotten it! But thank you anyway, just set it wherever you like." Freed nodded and set it with the other one in a corner, then helped her with the remaining two suitcases.

Within two hours, Mirajane, along with Freed's help, managed to get settled in the guest room nicely.

"Well, thank you for the help. I hope I'm not too much of an intrusion."

"No, it's fine, really. Just surprising, that's all."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Master said that Porlyushica wants to see you again tomorrow, apparently she has done more research, and possibly came across something important."

"Thank you for letting me know. Are you coming?"

"Yes, of course! I think Laxus also wants to come, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Maybe she'll be able to say who the father is now," Freed said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I hope so. Better to find out sooner than later."

-LINEBREAK-

"Are you sure you don't want to take the train, Freed?"

"It's not too far away, I can walk. Besides, I don't think Laxus likes trains very much, do you?"

Laxus glared at his teammate.

"Shut up," he muttered, earning a snicker from the younger two.

"Well, alright, if you say so. But sooner or later you're going to have to start taking the train."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Freed replied. He honestly didn't care, but since he was taking Laxus with him, he decided that it would be easier on everyone for them to just walk.

But Mira did have a point...soon he'd have to take the train. He'd end up getting fat, and eat all the time, and get moody and hormonal. He shuddered at the thought.

Part of him still couldn't believe the fact that he was actually pregnant, even after a month. He hadn't changed much, but he knew that with eight months left, he still had plenty of time to change, possibly into a completely new person. He hadn't really put a lot of thought into it, lately, but sooner or later, he'd have to come up with a plan for the future.

-LINEBREAK-

"Oh, hello Rogue, Sting. Did Porlyushica send for you, too?"

"Yes. Apparently she's found something new," Rogue replied.

Porlyushica came out of the back of her house, carrying a book.

"Took you long enough, idiot humans! Now, I've found some more information on your situations, but not much."

"Is it enough to tell who the father is?" Freed asked.

"That is still unclear."

"Jeez, can't you just whip up a spell or something? Wouldn't that be easier?" Sting groaned.

"If it were that easy, I would have taken care of it already, stupid human! Now, have either of you had intercourse before?"

Both Freed and Rogue went bright red.

"Well? Answer the question!"

"Yes," Freed mumbled. Rogue shook his head.

"Well, that's probably our best bet, as of the moment. So we'll leave it at that, for now. As for you, Mr. Cheney, I don't know what to tell you."

"But isn't it also possible that the caster of the spell is the father?" Freed asked.

"Yes, very possible, actually. More so in Mr. Cheney's case than yours."

"Unless the spells were casted by the same wizard," Rogue piped up.

"Yes, which they more than likely were. Unless it was two completely different wizards with two completely different motives."

"Well, if it isn't the caster's kid, then who the hell does it belong to?" Laxus asked Rogue.

"Well, I don't know. I assume that it's the caster's child."

"So it's possible that my child belongs to the caster as well," Freed thought aloud.

"I'll have to study the spells more, but were you hit before or after you had intercourse?"

"Before."

"Then I will assume that whoever you had intercourse with is the father, for now. And that would be?"

"Laxus," Mirajane said, motioning to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Makarov's grandson?" Freed nodded, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Well, I'll be willing to assume that he's the father for now, and also assume that they were two different spells."

"Well, we both ended up pregnant, So what's the difference?" Rogue asked.

"I assume that you were hit by a spell meant to impregnate you, whereas Mr. Justine here was hit by a spell meant to change your reproductive system."

"So your basically saying that the spell I was hit with just made me able to get pregnant, whereas the spell Rogue was hit with actually got him pregnant?"

"As of the moment, I don't know. But that's what I'm assuming for the time being."

"That's a lot to take in. But shouldn't we also assume that they both do the same thing?"

"Do what you want, that's all I can say. Now get out and let me continue my research! Do you see how much work you're making me do?"

-LINEBREAK-

"So now what?" Sting asked.

"I suppose we wait for her to send for us again, whenever that is," Freed said.

"Maybe you two can stop by the guild sometime," Mirajane added, turning to the Twin Dragons.

"I guess. We might even stop by tomorrow, depending. But I think we'll be doing a lot more talking then going out," Sting replied.

"Yeah, same here," Laxus said, glancing pointedly at Mira and Freed.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Freed," Rogue said.

"You too," the older mage said. He watched as the black haired dragon slayer left.

"And now, we have a LOT of talking to do," Mirajane said, Laxus nodding in agreement.

Little did Freed know that this was going to trigger a change. A BIG change.

A/N: OKEE DOKEY, there's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed!

OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Someone suggested I write a story from Rogue's POV. Which, I thought was an amazing idea, OBVIOUSLY. So be on the lookout for it! I might even post it tomorrow!

I'll also be using an idea I got from FlamingGinger06, so be on the lookout for another story, too!

Review! It gives me ideas for the future!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM A LAZY ASSHOLE.

No, I'm serious. I apologize dearly to EVERYONE.

Why, do you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

Up until this very point, I have planned very carefully EXACTLY what was going to happen, and written the story accordingly.

And now?

I tried writing this chapter, but no matter what I did, I COULDN'T FIND AN ENDING. I tried writing an alternate version, and I couldn't even START IT.

So what do I do?

I take my fucking ass and decide to move forward 3 weeks into the future. WHY?!

I'm so, so, so very sorry. But I'm lazy. And I suck at writing. So this is what my wonderful readers get in return for putting up with me. I'M A HORRID PERSON!

But, set aside the rant, thank you to everyone who puts up with me! I love you!

FlamingGinger06: Oh, sure, no problem. And I can't wait either!

Stacity Fox Atra: Heehee, it's not the same day for me. But I'm glad I was able to do it for you. :D

RavenofSilver: I LOVE HIM TOO! And YES, YES I DO. But it's okay. I don't have to do it often, so I don't have much to worry about.

ShazamWOW(Guest): Well, I'm glad you like it! And there will be action, DON'T WORRY!

rin-hisagi: Nope, but he'll be an okay father figure, don't you think?

-LINEBREAK-

"C'mon, Freed, I'm sorry!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! SHUT UP!"

"Mirajane's making a blueberry pie."

"I HATE YOU, LAXUS DREYAR! NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BRIBE ME?!"

"You can't stay in your room forever!"

"WATCH ME!"

"Ya know, watching you would be easier if you'd open the door."

There was a moment of silence. Then the sound of muffled sobbing came from the other side of the door.

"Wait! Don't cry! Dammit, Freed!"

Freed was currently having a VERY bad day. And Laxus wasn't helping.

It had all started when Laxus decided to come over for dinner. Mirajane was making hamburger spaghetti, for the FIFTIETH TIME THAT WEEK, and Laxus, true to form, teased Freed for "already craving weird food." And Freed, who was evidently extremely emotional, ran to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Mirajane sent Laxus to bring him back, stating that she would "tear him to shreds." And it wasn't going very well.

"I was kidding! Jeez, hormonal much? Wait a sec, I take that back."

"Yeah right," Freed sniffed. "You're horrible."

"Tell me something I don't know," Laxus mumbled. He'd been told that at least thirty times.

Mirajane finally showed up, somehow managing to coax Freed into opening the door.

"Alright, now Laxus, go sit in the living room and behave yourself. I'm going to finish dinner." Mirajane went straight back to the kitchen.

Grumbling, Laxus went into the living room. Freed followed, not sure what else to do. They both ended up sitting on the sofa in an awkward silence.

"Boy or a girl?" Freed suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

Freed turned to Laxus, eyes filled with interest.

"Would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

"Don't care."

"Oh, come on, Laxus. You have to have a preference."

"Not really. I wasn't expecting to have a kid, anyway."

"But...oh, whatever." Freed sighed, looking glum.

Laxus scoffed. If Freed wanted to be childish, let him.

But, then again, he hadn't really put much thought into whether or not he wanted a girl or a boy. Honestly, it didn't matter much, since he didn't get much say, but, if he had to choose...

"A girl," he said. Freed's head snapped back around, his interest instantly peaked.

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno. I guess it's because there's not really any girls in my family. Everybody always has boys. I guess having a little girl would be different."

"Hm, I suppose so. I've always thought having a boy would be fun. Someone who would one day be a wonderful person, an amazing wizard. Every time I imagine having a boy, he always looks like my father. And you."

"Both?"

"Yes. Your hair, my father's eyes, your temper." Freed chuckled at the thought. "But my father's wit. And self-control."

"Hey, you saying I don't have any self-control?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Bastard," Laxus muttered. Freed laughed softly.

"I suppose having a girl would be fun, too. I grew up with seven older sisters, so I know what girls are like."

"How do you imagine a girl would look?"

Freed frowned, deep in thought.

"Well, she'd look a lot like you. With my mother's hair. My mother had the reddest hair ever. Even redder than Titania's."

That brought something to Laxus's mind. Something important.

"How are we supposed to tell a kid they have two dads?"

"Oh. I haven't thought of that. I'm honestly not sure."

"And besides, a kid needs a mother. I would know, mine wasn't around often."

"Mine killed herself," Freed mumbled, before shaking his head, "I'm sure that with all the girls at Fairy Tail, he or she will have PLENTY of mothers."

"What if you get married?"

"Who exactly do you think I'd get married to?"

"I don't know, Mirajane?"

"Probably not, Laxus. And what about you? You might get married, too."

"Marriage is too much work. I don't want to have a burden like that forever."

"Ma...marriage is not a burden!" Freed exclaimed.

"I know YOU think that, but you're all old-timey and stuff. I personally think that it's a waste of time."

"Normal people get married," Freed muttered.

"Well, I guess I'm not exactly normal, am I?"

"So you aren't going to get married?"

"Probably not."

"Well, either way, anyone who I'd marry would be suitable for taking care of a child."

"The kid would have to stay with someone full time."

"I'd happily keep the child, if you don't want to. Or," Freed hesitated, "You could move in with me. I think that they'd like to live with both of their parents."

"I dunno. I'm looking for an apartment, since the last landlady is kicking me out next month. Besides, I doubt you'd want to live with both Mirajane AND me."

"I don't mind, honestly. Unless, of course, you just don't want to."

"It's not that. I just figured that you'd rather not have both of us living with you. Mirajane is enough on her own. And I'm a HUGE slob. You'd hate it."

"If I cared that much, you wouldn't come over for dinner every evening. It was just a thought. Besides, I don't think that we need to worry about that right now, anyway."

"I'll think about it. It's not too bad of an idea."

"Well, that's all I ask, so thank you."

Laxus thought about for a moment. Moving in with Freed would solve some of his problems. He wouldn't have to worry about paying rent, so that was a step in the right direction. He also wouldn't have to worry about his kid's future.

He wouldn't admit it to ANYONE, but he actually was a little worried about the kid. He didn't know much about kids, and he would probably end up killing it.

Wait, no he wouldn't. Freed would probably kill him first. Freed was a very protective person. Freed would be a good parent. In fact, Freed would be a great parent.

Mira would be a good parent, too. At least with Mirajane the kid would have a father AND a mother.

Maybe it would be easier for him to stay completely out of the kid's life. He would probably be a shitty dad anyway, so why stay in the kid's life?

-LINEBREAK-

Something was wrong. Freed knew it. Laxus was being too quiet.

He saw Mirajane glance in his direction with a confused look. So she noticed it, too.

Dinner was pretty much silent. Awkwardly so, too. No one dared say a word.

As soon as they finished, Laxus got up, cleared his plate, and left. Without a word.

Freed turned to Mirajane.

"Um, I'm going to..." he trailed off, staring in the direction that Laxus had just left.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll clean up," Mira said. Freed nodded gratefully and hurried out the door.

"Laxus! Laxus, wait!" he called, chasing him. Laxus didn't stop. He didn't even look back.

Freed couldn't believe that Laxus made him CHASE AFTER HIM all the way to his damned apartment. Bastard.

"Laxus, what on earth is the matter with you? You just left without a word!"

"Go home, Freed," Laxus said bluntly, closing the door.

"Not unil you tell me why you're upset! Did I do something wrong?" No reply. Of course he didn't reply.

Freed waited for a reply. Nothing.

"Fine! I'll stay out here all night! I'm not going anywhere, so when you're ready to stop being childish, come talk to me."

-LINEBREAK-

Laxus wasn't stupid. There was no way in hell Freed would sit outside all night. He hated being out after dark. And he was just naturally a smarter person than that.

Ignoring the threat, Laxus went to go shower and get ready for bed. He glanced out the window. Freed was still sitting on his porch. Looking pissed.

Laxus didn't care. It would be dark soon, anyway. Freed would have the sense to leave. He got into bed. And soon fell asleep.

-LINEBREAK-

It was about twelve thirty in the morning. And the sky had opened up and was pouring rain.

Laxus always got up in the middle of the night. He liked it best then.

A small part of him was worried Freed was still outside. He was sure he wasn't, but he didn't want to be too sure. So, out of curiosity, he looked.

No way. No way in hell.

Freed was still outside. Not only after dark, but IN THE FUCKING RAIN.

"Damned idiot," Laxus muttered rushing to the door and opening it.

"Freed! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself?" he shouted.

Freed, who was asleep, opened his eyes and turned to Laxus.

"Hm? Oh, of course not. I'm not that stupid, Laxus. I'm a rune mage, remember? It didn't take much to stay dry."

Laxus groaned, shaking his head, though inside he was screaming with relief.

"Just come in," he said, grabbing Freed's arm and dragging him inside. He dragged him straight to the couch and sat down.

"Will you talk now?" Freed asked.

"Whatever. What was so important that you sat out in the rain waiting to talk?"

"I was worried. You seemed upset when you left."

"It's fine, Freed. I was just tired."

"Oh, okay." Freed didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to fight him over it. He would wait for Laxus to tell him the truth.

-LINEBREAK-

It didn't make sense to lie to Freed. Laxus knew that Freed could tell he was lying. And he would have to say something sooner or later.

"Freed?" the green haired mage turned to him.

"Yes, Laxus?"

"Maybe..." he didn't know how to say it. How to make it sound any better than it was, or would be.

"Maybe what?"

"I think it would be best for me to stay out of the kid's life," he finally said.

There was a long pause. Freed just stared at him for a moment, seemingly shocked. Then his face went white.

"Wha...what do you mean, Laxus?"

"I mean that the kid would be better off with you. And Mira. You would probably take better care of the kid than I ever could."

Silence. Then Freed smiled sadly.

"I knew it," he whispered.

"Knew what?"

"I guess it was obvious, in a way. I don't blame you."

"Blame me for what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you don't want this child, Laxus."

"You know I don't...whoa, whoa, whoa, that's not what I meant!"

"It's fine, Laxus. I can take care of the kid myself. I'll figure something out."

"Freed, I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I'm not saying I don't want the kid, I'm just not the right person to take care-"

"I need to go home. Mira's probably worried."

"Come on Freed, just listen to me-"

"I really want to go, now. I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word, Freed left.

"DAMN IT!" Laxus roared, slamming his fist into the table.

All he wanted to do was help. All he wanted was for his kid to be safe. Why couldn't Freed see that?

A/N: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING HERE. SOMEBODY PUT A BULLET THROUGH MY HEAD!

Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One, two Freddy's coming for you...

No, I've never seen Nightmare on Elm Street. But I know that stupid creepy song.

Thank you for reviewing, everyone!

FlamingGinger06: Heehee, yay!

Staticy Fox Atra: Thank you! You never cease to make me feel better about myself!

RavenofSilver: I guess we'll have to see...

XxlighterxXv Aw, that would be so cute!

I am sosososososososososososo sorry it took so long, I had writers block, then I started on a new story, then everything just fell apart! But I'm back!

Now, just a warning: I've started working on this story from Rogue's POV. So there will be slower updates. I'm sorry! But, if you don't mind reading the same story from mostly Rogue's POV, then read that, too!

Okay, I hope you enjoy! Sorry again!

-LINEBREAK-

"You are such an asshole," Mira hissed, glaring at Laxus, who threw his hands in the air.

"For the last time, that's not what I meant! God, woman, are you even listening to me?"

"Well, that's not what Freed thinks. And the fact that you let him walk all the way home in the rain doesn't help, either."

"Where is he at, anyway?"

"He went to Porlyushica's place. He didn't want me to come with him. He's going to see Rogue and Sting afterwards."

"Well, when will he get home?"

"I don't know. But you can come with me when I go back home and see if he's back."

Laxus nodded his agreement, just hoping Freed wouldn't kick him out the second he got there.

-LINEBREAK-

"Man, he was kind of an asshole," Sting snorted, shoving a plate full of pizza at Freed.

"No, I suppose I was being rather dramatic," Freed said with a frown.

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro said excitedly. Rogue shook his head and put Fro in his lap, petting her.

"It depends on what he meant. Cause it sounds to me like he was more worried about whether or not he would be a good father," he said quietly, staring at the ground. Freed was still getting used to his new friend's quiet, shy nature, even though according to Sting it was completely normal. But, then again, it was hard not to worry about someone who could barely glance at another person without turning bright red.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go visit him later."

"What's your relationship with him, anyway?" Sting asked, shoving another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"He's a very good friend of mine. He found me when I was thirteen and brought me to Fairy Tail. If what you're asking is if we are together, then no. I see him as a friend, nothing more."

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What about him?"

"I...I don't know. I don't suppose it ever mattered that much to me."

"What about that freaky girl who's always with you?"

"Mirajane is my girlfriend."

Sting burst out laughing. Rogue glared at him.

"S-sorry...what the fuck? How does she feel about that?"

"She was upset, obviously, but not because she my girlfriend. We don't really like each other like that. It's a long story."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be an interesting story for another time." Sting frowned as he looked out the window. "Fuck, it's raining again. Are you sure you want to go home in the rain?"

"Yes, I can put up a spell to keep myself dry. Thank you for letting me visit." Freed said, grabbing his coat and leaving.

-LINEBREAK-

"I really am sorry, Freed. I swear I didn't, mean it like it sounded." Laxus leaned back against the sofa. Freed stared down at his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Laxus. I was overreacting. Probably because I was tired and hormonal," Freed said quietly.

"Well, that's fine. It's part of being pregnant." Freed made a soft humming noise in response, but didn't look up. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Mira asked, walking through the room. She walked out be

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered... what did you mean, Laxus? You said you thought it would be best if you stayed out of our child's life...what does that mean?"

"Fuck, I'm not good at stuff like this..." Laxus ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "It's just... I'm not exactly cut out to be a dad, Freed. I swear, I drink, I don't have a single idea about raising a child... I honestly don't know how to take care of a kid. Those are things Mira would be better at. Which is why I think Mira is better off taking care of the kid than I ever would be. A kid needs a mother. Not two fathers."

Freed seemed to ponder what Laxus was saying. Finally he turned to the dragon slayer.

"I understand," he said softly, "but I disagree. You would be a plenty good father for a child. If you truly don't trust yourself raising a child, I won't force you. I don't need Mira's help, I'll be fine on my own. If she insists, I'll allow her to help, but I can take care of my child on my own."

Laxus could tell that Freed was angry, even if he didn't appear to be. he started to say something, but was cut off as the phone rang. Mirajane hurried over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, Sting. How are you doi- what? No, of course not...oh. Oh, my. Oh, dear god. Do you want us to- yes? O-okay. Give us twenty minutes." She hung up the phone, face white.

"Rogue...Rogue's in the hospital," she breathed out.

-LINEBREAK-

Freed was having trouble processing the information Sting was giving him. As he glanced over at Mira and Laxus, apparently they felt the sane way.

"Okay," Sting said, taking a deep breath and starting over, "We were just sitting at the house, and I got up for ten minutes to rummage through the fridge, and when I got back, Rogue had just collapsed. And then he started bleeding...so I took him here." Sting sat down, taking in a few shaky breaths.

"Why didn't you take him to Porlyushica?" Mira asked.

"I wasn't thinking, okay? I was just trying to get him someplace where someone could help him. I'm sorry..." Sting was on the verge of a meltdown. He buried his face in his hands, shaking. Freed patted his back awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be-" suddenly a doctor came in, a grave expression on his face.

"Um...is there a Sting Eucliffe here?" Sting's head snapped up, and he jumped out of his seat.

"That's me," he said anxiously, "Is Rogue okay?"

The doctor glanced in the other's direction, then motioned for Sting to follow him to the other side of the room.

As the doctor spoke, the expression on Sting's face went from anxiousness, to relief, to confusion, to shock, to horror. And it stayed there. The doctor sighed, patting his shoulder and walking off.

Sting, still in shock, stumbled back to the others and collapsed into a chair.

"Sting? What happened?" Mira said anxiously.

"The...the kid is gone," Sting whispered. And fainted.

A/N: Well, that's a cliffy. Dang, what have I done?

This was TOTALLY unexpected, guys. I'm just as shocked as you are. I will try to update really soon.

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to do better!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! I LIVE! And the only people who knew it were Stacity Fox Atra, Ling-Yaoi and new friend 1Pwn4S.

Anyhoo, I suck becaus I didn't update, but after how I unexpectedly ended the last chapter, I needed to come up with an explanation. Which I have. So now I'm updating!

Stacity Fox Atra: That's what he said. :3

RavenofSilver: AH! DON'T CRY! *hands cookie*

Saltpath: Well, it's certainly nice to meet you. I'm glad you like my story!

-LINEBREAK-

It had been two days.

Freed, Mirajane, and Laxus had gone home. Sting, of course, stayed.

Rogue didn't seem too different from his normal self. He was still quiet, and that was definately normal. He was obviously upset, but who wouldn't be?

Freed had reminded them that they had an appointment with Porlyushica that day, and Sting said they'd be there. Yeah, right. Freed and Laxus had been sitting at Porlyushica's for an hour now, and the dragon slayers were nowhere to be seen. Porlyushica was pissed, and what was better than taking your anger out on the nearest person to you?

"DAMNED HUMANS! I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!" she shrieked.

"We've been here the whole time!" Freed squeaked.

"YOU DARE CONTRADICT ME?!" Porlyushica started hurling books at the poor boys.

Freed, being smaller than average, was able to dodge most hits, but unfortunately for Laxus, he was a perfect target. Freed felt only the teensiest bit bad for Laxus.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sting walked in, only to be beaned in the face with an uncomfortably large book.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, LADY?!" he shouted, rubbing his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She turned to Rogue, noticebly more calm.

"Come with me, I want to see you first." Rogue followed her to the back to her "top secret room,"

"How is Rogue doing?"

"Can't tell. He not acting any different, so I can't read him."

"What the hell happened?" Laxus asked.

"Exactly what I told you. I left, and when I came back ten minutes later, her was unconscious."

"It...it just doesn't add up," Freed murmured.

Porlyushica walked out of the back, flipping through a book and looking highly confused.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked. "Where's Rogue."

"He's sleeping," Porlyushica informed him.

"What the hell? Did you drug him or something?" Sting exclamied.

"Calm down, baka, he's under a spell. If he wasn't, I wouldn't be able to have preformed the necessary tests to find out what happened."

"And?"

"I was given a report from non-mage doctors stating that he is no longer pregnant. Correct?"

"Yeah," Sting muttered.

"Well, my results say differently. He's still pregnant."

"What the...how is that even possible?"

"Let me explain. Dragon slayers have a layer of magic surround them internally to protect them. Their ultrasound system wouldn't be able to tell because they wouldn't be able to see. My guess is that they preformed an ultrasound, and not seeing anything, just naturally assumed that he wasn't pregnant."

"Then...then what happened?"

"Bleeding is natural early on in pregnancy."

"But...why did he just pass out like that?"

"That I do not know. I'd do more studies on him, but right now he needs to rest. He'll stay here until he wakes up, and then take him home."

Sting nodded, frowning.

"What about Freed?" Laxus said.

"What about him?"

"What if...I mean, something could happen to him too, right?"

"It is a possibility...but we won't know for sure until I can figure out exactly what happened to Mr. Cheney. Until then, go home, rest, and I'll deal with this matter more tomorrow."

-LINBREAK-

"So he's still pregnant? That's wonderful! So what was wrong?" Mirajane asked, washing her and Freed's dinner dishes.

"That's the problem. She doesn't know. And until Rogue gets more rest, we won't know." Freed was paying more attention to his thought's on what Laxus had pointed out. Something very well could happen to him and...him losing his child wouldn't be a mistake.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Mirajane sat across from Freed at the table.

"Laxus made a very valid point today. Something could happen to me, too. I could end up losing my child."

"First off, Freed, Rogue is still pregnant isn't he? So there's nothing to worry about there. And second off, somehting could happen to anyone who ends up pregnant. Not just you."

"Thanks Mira." Mira gave her trademark smile, which could brighten anyone's day.

That was another thing that had been on his mind. He had started feeling...strange, having Mira around. Not bad strange, but... different strange. Something he couldn't explain.

Freed gulped. He...he couldn't be falling in love with her, right? That was absurd. The entire point of dating her had been to show her that dating him wasn't very fun. But she hadn't left yet...

"Mirajane?"

"Yes, Freed?"

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...why are you still with me? Dating? Aren't you tired of it?"

Mirajane laughed. "If I was tired of it, I would've left. I'm starting to genuinely like you, Freed. As...more than a friend I helped out once."

Freed felt heat rising up in his cheeks. Mira...LIKED him?

"Well, I'm going to make cookies for dessert. You go sit in the living room and wait."

Freed nodded, obliging.

"And Freed?"

Freed turned around, ready to reply-

When Mirajane kissed him.

A/N: Well, I'm just all over the place aren't I? Lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this, At least I actually planned this chapter. Sorry it's so short, though.

OH! Also, for those of you on Wattpad, I just made an account not too long ago. My username is Yukino_Chan, and I have MMMMM (Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match) On there, along with a short opinion thing I'm working on about Mary-Sues, which I HATE!

Anyhoo, I love you all and goodbye! 3


End file.
